This application relates to a simple and efficient compactor for use with a toilet in a space vehicle.
As known, manned space vehicles must utilize storage space very efficiently. One challenge for the design and operation of a space vehicle is the handling of human waste.
Toilets are known wherein fecal matter is gathered and moved into storage bags in a storage canister associated with a toilet. When the canister is full, it is then moved and replaced with another canister. It is desirable to maximize the amount of stored fecal matter in each canister as space is at a premium in a manned space vehicle.
It is known to compact the fecal matter. However, known systems have been rather complex.